shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atomic Art
Atomic Art is a fighting style which was created and developed after the user has gained the ability of manipulating the atoms. This fighting style is created by Steppens D. Storm himself, sometime after he gained this ability. Overview How to gain this ability In order to gain this ability, he/she must be in contact with a phenomenon called "The Red Lightning", which occurs once every 2000 years. Due to the frequency of this phenomenon, this kind of power becomes extremely rare, and even considered as a non-existent power. A further criteria he/she must meet in order to get this ability once "The Red Lightning" comes into view, is to look at it for over 30 minutes. Once the Red Lightning senses something is watching it, it will immediately fly straight into that person, and strike him/her with its power, infecting the ability onto the whole body. After the strike, he/she will be unconscious for less than one hour, then his/her body will return to the normal state. Signs of a person who has this ability * If he/she touches a bleeding wound, that action will stop the bleeding after seconds, as well as healing the damaged skin. * If he/she contacts with water, after a period of time water will become warm, and from warm to hot. * Can breath underwater. * Can form an amount of liquid/air into any solid shape. * Can change the states of an object (for example: liquid to air, air to solid, solid to liquid and vice-versa) * The air around his/her fists suddenly turns into glowing red. Strength Defense In defense, the user can create an invisible (or visible, based on the user's choice) shield/wall through which the large-caliber gunfire or consecutive attacks are completely unable to pierce. Attack The condensed/hardened atoms of air can be hard enough to be used as a blunt/sharp weapon to smash/slice through buildings, ships, rock,... When imbuing the air with Haki, even the single atom of air can cause minor damage, as millions of atoms can cause massive damage. Moreover, the combined atoms can create explosion: such as when the user combined atoms of air into a large cube/sphere, it is very capable to destroy everything in its specific range. Also, like many of the Logia-type and Paramecia-type Fruit, it is capable to trap the enemies within its range. The user can trap enemies within the area up to 250 meters in radius. Awakening This set of abilities has a very great potential to be awakened, as the users can manipulate inorganic objects around them on his/her desires, and even created them based on the already-existed ones like a real awakened Devil Fruit user. Another awakening version of this set of abilities is that it can allow the user to turn himself/herself into a glowing animal or object. In Storm's case, he turned himself into a glowing red dragon with an incredible speed and defense. Weakness So far, this ability has demonstrated these weakness: # This ability can be a disaster if the user doesn't manage to control it well. For example, when the user heats the water, it can be heated up to 100 centigrade if the user does not pay attention to the change of the temperature. # The ability normally cannot apply its effects on a gigantic objects/projectiles immediately, because it takes place slowly, depending on the user's power. For example: If the user wants to nullify a gigantic projectile created by a Devil Fruit user by changing its state, such as mochi of the Mochi-Mochi Fruit or ice of the Ice-Ice Fruit, the process will take place for about 2 seconds to 5 minutes depending on his/her power, which can be very dangerous if he/she can't dodge or deflect the projectile in time. # If the user tries to harden/soften any substances while the opposite effects created by a Devil Fruit user are active, the substance hardening/softening effects will be cancelled unintentionally (unless the power is strong enough to overwhelm the opposite effects). For example: if the user tries to heat the water while a Devil Fruit user tries to make the water cold, the water will get cold instead and vice-versa. # The intensive use of this ability may affect the user's ability of using another type of power, especially Haki. If the user tries to perform any extreme-destruction techniques, he/she will be unable to use Haki, or even become incapacitated as an incredible amount of energy is powered into that attack. Also, if he/she uses Atomic Art to adjust the power of Busoshoku Haki, the Haki may reach its limit as well, and he/she won't be able to use both for a specific amount of time. # The awakening skills can cost a lot of stamina, as the limit time of using the awakening ability is less than 20 minutes. Usage Storm uses his power in a variety of ways, including non-combat and combat purposes. He can control trillions of atoms in various tasks: * Heat or make the water/liquids colder. * Connect/combine the fragments together to make a complete object. * Heal organic objects: human skin, trees,... * Create temporary earplugs from atoms of air to nullify sounds coming to his ears. * Split the atoms of water to get oxygen when staying underwater. * Create a pair of wings to fly long distances. * Accelerate the vehicles by producing energy/shockwaves blast (must be used with his Thor hammer). * Decelerate the vehicles by forcing the water/air to freeze. In combat: * Create blunt/bladed weapons: hammer, hatchet, gigantic spatula, single-edged short sword blade, circular saw blade, spiky rolling balls... * Trap enemies within a specific radius by manipulating inorganic objects. * Freeze enemies by imbuing Haki onto the atoms of air. * Create explosives. * Summon a gigantic water sphere to throw onto enemy ships to sink/crush them. * Create a bit of electricity to empower attacks. Techniques Shape-fighting * Air Blade: Storm creates a glowing red blade on the top of his Thor hammer to attack enemies. This is one of the most basic attack of his, and sometimes imbued with his Haki. * Air Cube: Storm creates a glowing red cube on the top of his Thor hammer to attack enemies. This is also one of the most basic attack of his, and sometimes imbued with his Haki. * Gigant Air Blade: Storm creates a gigantic version of Air Blade to deal heavy damage to his environment around him, such as buildings, walls,... Even without Haki, this blade can overwhelm the defense of many Devil Fruits users, and even cut through gigantic waves and mountains. * Buzzsaw Air Blade: Storm creates a circular saw blade on the top of his Thor hammer and frees it from the hammer, thus letting it rampage through the battlefield wildly. At first, it often harms the allies because of its wilderness toward anything standing in its way, but then, Storm uses his mind to control the movement of the circular sawblade so it can't attack the allies anymore. * Gigant Buzzsaw: Storm creates a gigantic version of Buzzsaw Air Blade without freeing it from the top of his hammer, giving him the ability to cut through extreme-gigantic objects such as castles, mountains, fortresses,... * Invisible Force: Storm creates a gigantic 3D shape that is invisible (visible for him only) and makes them fall onto his opponent. This can result in instant death to many opponents regarding to their strengths. * Firefly Arrows: Storm summoned a barrage of glowing yellow arrows fired from the sky. Acceleration/Deceleration * Blaster: Storm points the head of the hammer toward the rear side of a moving object while staying on it, and produces a moderate blast of energy to boost the movement of the object temporarily. * Shock Blaster: Storm also does the same steps as he does with the Blaster, however, he creates shockwaves instead of energy. * Megablaster: A much more powerful version of Blaster, Storm can create an enormous blast of energy to make the ship more faster to dodge colossal attacks toward his ship. * Megablaser Maxima: A far more tremendous version of Blaster, Storm can blast the ship flying onto the air, similar to Coup de Burst of the Thousand Sunny. It can propel the ship five to twenty kilometers forward before falling into the surface. Explosion * Surprise Air Cube: Storm creates a larger version of Air Cube and throws the explosive-attached hammer toward the opponent(s). When the cube comes in contact, it immediately explodes to deal more critical damage. * Firefly Artillery Doom: Storm summons a barrage of arrows similar to Firefly Arrows, however, when the arrows come in contact, they immediately explode in a radius of 3.5 meters for each arrow. * Nuclear Doom: Storm uses his Thor hammer to create a gigantic shining sphere and launched the sphere at the opponent(s). The explosion is very destructive, as it can destroy everything in the range of 300 meters. Haki-imbued attacks * White Lion: Storm pulls back his arm, imbues it with Busoshoku Haki and turns the arm into white color, then throws the fist toward the opponent with incredible force. This attack deals as much damage as a punch released by Tremor-Tremor Fruit users. * White Thor Lion: Storm pulls back his arm holding his Thor hammer, then does the same steps as performing White Lion. This attack deals twice as much damage as a punch released by Tremor-Tremor Fruit users, which can blow away someone to fly at a very high speed and destroy multiple buildings at once, and even damage the structures made from Sea-stone. * You Can't Run Away!: Storm forces the air to freeze by imbuing Busoshoku Haki onto the atoms, thus disabling the ability to move the bodi(es) of the opponent(s) in the process. * The Thirtieth Night: Storm raises the Thor hammer and creates a Busoshoku-imbued sphere and launches at them. It won't cause explosion or physical impact, however, it wrapped the opponents into the dark and cause confusions between them. The final step to defeat the enemies is to throw the hammer toward the sphere, then it will collapse, eliminating all the enemies within the dark area. The name of the attack is based on the final night of a lunar year, when the sky will be starless and completely dark. Awakening State-changing and summoning * Non-lethal Mudpool: Storm impales his arms into the ground, and turns the ground into a pool where opponents will sink into the ground and be unable to move. This technique is not named verbally. * Golem!: Storm summons a golem from the ground or air to make it fight for him. The golem summoned from the Earth has light-brown color of the soil and gray color of the rock, and the height of 34 meters tall, while the invisible one is 24 meters tall only. ** Slaughterhouse!: Storm gives command to the golem to turn its arms into flesh crusher, thus crushing multiple opponents at once. ** Earth's Execution '''or '''Invisible Execution: Storm gives command to the golem to smash/stomp the opponents to death with its gigantic limbs. Note that if the summoned golem is from the air, the name of the attack will be Invisible Execution '''and otherwise, it will be '''Earth's Execution. Storm rarely uses this, as it is a lethal attack in order to eliminate a specially-dangerous opponent like a Level 6 Impel Down prisoner. Turning into a dragon Storm can turn into a dragon as a part of his awakenings. This dragon, named Ruben Volantoraptor, is shown to have six wings, each wings has a line of small blue circles on it. On its head, its eye can fire destructive laser beams, its nostrils can release flames with different colors as well as different levels of damage while its mouth can release powerful shockwaves that can cause colossal damage or fireballs with different colors. The tail is covered by hard spikes and the end of the tail has the shape of a leaf, which is always covered in flames. Its length can reach up to 66 meters and its wings can reach up to 49 meters due to the extension of the body to be compatible with the attacking conditions. Its armored skin glows red, which can either absorb or deflect the damage, thus this dragon form is considered to focus on defense and speed (as it can reach 190 kilometers per hour at maximum). However, this form can only last for 15 minutes (20 minutes at maximum, which will drain all the energy and leave Storm in a complete incapacitated state), which means Storm needs to consider using this ability strategically during intensive battles. * Ruben Volantoraptor!: Storm forms his arms into the shape of two parallel lines, then stretches his arms widely and speaks the name of the dragon. Immediately, he was levitated onto the air, then his limbs and his torso turns bigger and forms the shape of a dragon's torso and six wings, and finally his head grows forward, and the moment when his eyes turn into amber color is the last step of transforming into the dragon. This is the only skill that has been named verbally, and the techniques used in the dragon form aren't named verbally. Literally, Ruben means "red" in Latin, while volant-'' means "to fly" in Latin and ''Raptor is a type of carnivorous dinosaur. * Roentgen: Storm scans the opponent's weaknesses via the eyes and his mind when in the dragon form. While using this, Storm's vision will go into negative colors, as the highlighted targets are shown in white and brighter than any other objects. Originally, Roentgen means the X-ray used in diagnosis. * Spectrum: Storm fires destructive beams of lights in different colors simultaneously from his right eye. * Almighty Roar: Storm roars extreme-loudly to create shockwaves with colossal damage. * Tri-beam of Heaven: Storm uses both eyes and his mouth to fire three massive yellowish-white laser beams at once. * Mirror Skin: A non-verbal technique which allows Storm to turn its armored skin from glowing red to mirror-like color, which can counter the incoming damage back to the opponent(s). * Mouth Panzerschreck: Storm locks down the target, then rushes to the opponent at 110 km/h and grabs/subdues the opponent by using the dragon's jaws. While the opponents is incapacitated in its mouth, Storm fires out a dazzling light green fire to blast the opponent away, defeating him/her in the process. Originally, Panzerschreck is an anti-tank weapon used by Nazi Germany in World War II. * Bullet of Champion: Storm collapses his wings and rotates himself until it reaches enough rotating speed, then pulls toward the opponent with maximum speed to crash the enemies with the invisible shield made by himself. This technique is fast and strong enough to blast the opponent away for a hundred nautical miles. * Horntail Spinner: Storm rolls his whole dragon body, while letting loose the tail in order to hit the targets while spinning vertically.Category:Fighting Styles